


A Paramedic’s Sorrow

by Hokee



Series: Pint-Sized Prompt Challenge - October 2016 [21]
Category: Emergency! (TV 1972)
Genre: Angst, Chet POV, Gen, Pep talks, tough calls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:06:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27507313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hokee/pseuds/Hokee
Summary: John and Chet may not always get along, but they were brothers, and that meant being there for each other.October 21st: Best Enemies - 100 words - Hero is having a bad day, Villain cheers them up.
Relationships: Johnny Gage & Chet Kelly
Series: Pint-Sized Prompt Challenge - October 2016 [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1983283
Kudos: 7





	A Paramedic’s Sorrow

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the pint sized prompt challenge October 2016 on r/fanfiction.
> 
> I am currently revamping my AO3 of the massive prompt challenges and separating them into individual stories. The original will be deleted once they have all been transferred over.

Warnings: N/A

Fandom: Emergency!

Disclaimer: I do not own Emergency!

* * *

**A Paramedic’s Sorrow**

"Not now Chet!" John snapped at the mustached fireman and Chet threw his hands up in the universal surrender gesture. He wasn't here to make John angry, but he has worked with John for some time now, and with their bickering relationship, he knew that the only way to get information out of him was to "poke the bear", so to speak. 

"Jeeze Johnny baby, what crawled into your pants and died." Chet's concern grew when the younger man refused the bait and continued to stare morosely into his locker. He was in unfamiliar territory, when John usually got like this, Roy or Cap would usually drag him off somewhere. 

"Are you hurt? Do you need Roy? You know how he gets when you hide your injuries..." He was just about to yell for the paramedic's partner when John suddenly turned towards him. Chet grimaced, hands still frozen in the same position when he noticed John's red eyes. 

"...Not hurt Chet...last run, the kid, he didn't make it." John's voice cracked and Chet blew out a sigh of sympathized frustration. He knew how long they worked on the kid. And It probably didn't help that he was 'round the same age as Roy's boy, Chris. Chet slowly lowered his hand to brush against John's shoulder and squeezed. The other man threw an odd look at the hand invading his space, almost as if he thought it would bite him, and he bit the inside of his cheek. John was adorable.

He rushed to his locker and unburied his lucky charm from underneath a spare set of his uniform.

"Here John, want you to have this." He pushed the object at John, not allowing the other man to deny.

"A wooden fireman’s helmet?" John gazed at the cheap trinket, uncomprehendingly.

"We save lives all the time, Gage. Some we don't and that's hard on all of us," Chet looked away as John inspected the helmet in thin fingers, John's focus no longer solely on the last call. "But the ones we do, they make the job worth it."


End file.
